The present invention relates generally to tensioners used with chain drives in automotive timing and power transmission applications. In particular, the present invention is related to a chain tensioner system having a pair of arms. The arms are positioned outside opposite strands of chain in a power transmission system. The tensioner system causes the arms to travel inwardly towards a chain centerline which acts to simultaneously tension the two strands of a chain in an engine timing application.
Chain tensioning devices, such as hydraulic tensioners, are used as control devices for power transmission chains as the chain travels between a plurality of sprockets. In an automotive application, the tension of the chain can vary greatly due to the wide variation in the temperature and the linear expansion among the various parts of the engine. Moreover, wear to the chain components during prolonged use can produce a decrease in the tension of the chain. As a result, it is important to impart and maintain a certain degree of tension to the chain to prevent noise, slippage, or unmeshing of the chain with the sprocket teeth. It is especially important in the case of a chain-driven camshaft in an internal combustion engine to prevent the chain from slipping because the camshaft timing can be misaligned by several degrees, possibly rendering the engine inoperative or causing damage.
A hydraulic tensioner as used with a tensioner arm or shoe is shown in Simpson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,921, which is incorporated herein by reference. Hydraulic chain tensioners typically have a plunger slidably fitted into a chamber and biased outward by a spring to provide tension to the chain. A lever, arm or shoe is often used at the end of the plunger to assist in the tensioning of the chain. The hydraulic pressure from an external source, such as an oil pump or the like, flows into the chamber through passages formed in the housing. The plunger is moved outward against the arm by the combined efforts of the hydraulic pressure and the spring force.
When the plunger tends to move in a reverse direction (inward) into the housing, typically a check valve is provided to restrict the flow of fluid from the chamber. In such a fashion, the tensioner achieves a so-called no-return function, i.e., movements of the plunger are easy in one direction (outward) but difficult in the reverse direction. In addition, rack and ratchet mechanisms, which are well known in the art are employed to provide a mechanical no-return function.
One example of a chain tensioner which uses a hydraulic tensioner and a pivoted lever to tension a chain is described in Sato et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,482. Sato et al. show a conventional hydraulic tensioner with a plunger pressing a pivoted lever against a chain to impart an appropriate tension to the chain. The tensioner and single shoe arm of Sato et al. has limitations, however, in the amount of chain slack it can take up during the life of the chain. In addition, the single shoe arm of Sato et al. has limitations in its ability to absorb and damp cyclic vibrations in the chain during operation.
Conventional prior art tensioners which tension only one strand of chain, i.e., a single length of chain between two sprockets, in an engine timing application with long center distances between the sprockets have a common weakness. During operation of the engine, wear on the various chain parts causes the chain to lengthen. Taking up the resulting slack on one side of an engine timing system and not the other can cause the timing of the camshaft to change relative to the crankshaft. In some engine timing chain applications, the large center distances cause both sides of the chain span between sprockets to slacken as the chain wears and extends in length.
To address the above problems the present invention includes an actuator, in the form of a conventional hydraulic tensioner in combination with a pivoting lever. The lever has a pair of fixed pins on opposite sides of a central pivot bore. The fixed pins each carry an arm with each arm carrying an attached shoe. In combination, the shoes contact and act on separate strands of a common chain. This provides potentially double the operating take-up for a given range of tensioner operation as compared to a conventional hydraulic tensioner acting upon a single arm with an end pivot that acts on one chain strand.
When the present invention is used to tension separate strands of a single chain, vibrations which occur in one strand of chain tend to be cancelled when the energy of those vibrations are transferred to or combined with those in another strand through the pivoting tensioner. Further, when taking up chain slack in an engine timing application, the present invention minimizes the chance for changes in the timing between the crankshaft and the camshaft as the chain wears and slackens on both sides of the chain span between the sprockets.